


Golden Snitches and Hospital Trips

by Softssvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, but cHANSOL, ill add more when i update, sigh, this is just a hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softssvt/pseuds/Softssvt
Summary: “-I’m telling you Han he didn’t exist” Wonwoo argued“wait, you actually think that Merlin never existed?” asked Junhui“It’s kind of like Jesus isn’t it?” Piped in Minghao“What?” Jihoon questioned disbelievingly“I mean, you believe in it or not, that doesn’t mean that it’s true or not true”“why are you comparing Merlin to Jesus?” Chan asked as he sat down between Seokmin and Jihoon“Because we have different opi-“ started Seokmin“Because he isn’t real” Wonwoo cut him off.--or; Lee Chan wants to be a seeker but the world is against him.





	Golden Snitches and Hospital Trips

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hello this is short but it has to start somewhere

Sunday 1st of September   
10:55  
The Hogwarts Express  
As usual, the train was packed. Packed with students, teachers, pets, and a few rogue chocolate frogs. Most of the compartments were full, Lee Chan observed as he made his way through the sliding doors into his friends’ compartment, full like usual.   
His friend group consisted of 7 of them. 5 Slytherins, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff. An unlikely group of friends, but they were as close as bezoars and phoenix feathers in boiling water, i.e very close. There was Jeonghan and Junhui, the seventh year Slytherins, Wonwoo, a seventh year Ravenclaw, Jihoon, a sixth year Slytherin, Seokmin, a Sixth year Hufflepuff, Minghao, a fifth year Slytherin, and Chan, a fourth year Slytherin.  
“-I’m telling you Han he didn’t exist” Wonwoo argued  
“wait, you actually think that Merlin never existed?” asked Junhui  
“It’s kind of like Jesus isn’t it?” Piped in Minghao  
“What?” Jihoon questioned disbelievingly   
“I mean, you believe in it or not, that doesn’t mean that it’s true or not true”  
“why are you comparing Merlin to Jesus?” Chan asked as he sat down between Seokmin and Jihoon  
“Because we have different opi-“ started Seokmin  
“Because he isn’t real” Wonwoo cut him off  
“You should see the Slytherin common room, we have sculptures of him”   
“You Slytherins and your superiority complex, just because Merlin was in your house, it doesn’t mean that you’re better than everyone else it-“ argued Wonwoo   
“oh come on! You’re just jealous!” said Chan “who’s in your house? Luna Lovegood?”  
“Excuse me! Luna Lovegood was valuable in the wizarding war! She’s even mentioned in the second edition of Hogwarts; a Histo-“ Wonwoo started before he got cut off by the trolley lady  
As soon as she opened the door, Seokmin shot up and started filling his pockets, getting handfuls of liquorice wands, 3 boxes of Berty Bott’s Every Flavour beans, 8 Chocolate frogs, and 3 bottles of pumpkin juice to ‘wash it all down’. The woman gave him a weird look before telling him that he had to pay 10 galleons.  
“you’re not going to have teeth by christmas’ Said Jihoon once Seokmin sat down.  
“and it’s gonna be worth it” replied Seokmin “Bean?” he asked, holding the box out for Jihoon, who took a couple of beans with a scowl.   
Chan enjoyed times like this, when they could all be together. They usually never had time for each other since they were all in different years and different houses. It was actually a miracle that the seven of them became friends in the first place. Jeonghan had befriended Wonwoo and Junhui on the train when he heard that the both of them had the same background as him. The three of them came from dark pureblooded families and each of them had family members in Askaban. You would assume that once Wonwoo got sorted into Ravenclaw, the three would stop talking. But when Wonwoo left the Ravenclaw common room on the first morning, Jeonghan and Junhui were there waiting for him.   
Next came Seokmin and Jihoon, a muggleborn Hufflepuff and a Pureblood Slytherin that Wonwoo had befriended in the greenhouses. After hearing about this, Jeonghan made it his mission to get the first yeasr to join their group.   
Minghao had joined the group when Junhui had spotted him struggling with the English in a Transfiguration book. He used a translation spell that he had heard about from Wonwoo and even offered to help the first year with his English.  
Lastly, a year later, came Chan, who met Jeonghan and Junhui in the great hall. Chan had barely touched his food when the plates had disappeared. Junhui had tapped him on the shoulder and passed him a croissant that had been on the table before it got cleared, and told him that he’d get hungry if he didn’t eat anything.  
“hey Chan, are you trying out for quidditch this year?” asked Minghao after he had finished his Liquorice Wand.  
“Yeah, hopefully I’ll get in this time”  
“You better, we’re desperate for a seeker” inputted Junhui “are you trying out, Seokmin?”  
“Yeah, apparently Hufflepuff lost all of their Chasers and a Beater in the end of the year, so they’ll pick pretty much anyone”  
“hey! I’ve seen you play quidditch! You’re pretty good, I thought that you were better than Myungjun last year.”  
“Thanks, Han.”  
The rest of the train journey passed by quickly, Minghao and Jun talked to each other in quick mandarin, Seokmin attempted to finish his sweets, Wonwoo read his advanced Herbology book, Jihoon slept, and Jeonghan was looking through a copy of the Quibbler he had bought from a girl on the platform. Chan was just about to fall asleep when he felt Seokim tap his shoulder.  
“You collect these don’t you? I’ve already got this one” he said, holding out a Chocolate Frog card with Rowena Ravenclaw on it.  
“Yeah, thanks Minnie”  
“we better get changed to our uniforms, I can see the castle from here” said Seokin, looking out of the window.  
“I’m not waking Jihoon up”  
“Jeonghan can do it”  
\- -  
“Look at my little Channie, looking all grown up in his school uniform” said Jeonghan once all of them had finished changing  
“Shut up” said the other six in unison


End file.
